Argul (The Unsung Heroes)
Argul is one of the main supporting characters in the future fanfiction, "The Chronicle of Sage". He is mysterious, enigmatic figure who supports the three protagonists on their own journeys to redemption. Appearance: His official appearance consists of an skeleton wearing a black-colored armors and crown, depicting him as a undead knight/king whilst riding his undead steed, capable of emitting green-colored flames. Personality: Argul is a aloof individual. He views the living being as greedy, selfish, and pitiful being who can't help but to be used and destroy everything in its path. And he dislikes those who speak of "justice", where he mocks them with brutal, cynical, and realistic view. He has shown to those with a sense of righteousness, it can potentailly destroys those closer to you. He also only speaks to others when absolutely necessary. However, his action has proven that he can be honorable and heroic in contrast to his persona. He saves Nikolai from his weakened state when he first arrived in the different world. He also appears to have a sense of hospitality, having to offer Nikolai a temporary lodging to tell him about the world he's in. History: Not much is known about the Knight of Death, Argul. There are many speculations and origin myth about his tale where he was once a king in a grand kingdom, only to be destroyed, or he was a hero who raised up against the tyrannical rule of corrupted royals, and became a martyr for the people. There is a few rumors that he was originally a resident of the ancient world before the reformation of the world, and a descendant has become a undead under unknown origins. To this day, no one knows of his origin or his true for that matters. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Immense Strength: According to Nikolai, Argul is immensely powerful as he easily overwhelmed him in a single blow, receiving a critical wound that caused Nikolai to wander in the lifeline of life and death for weeks. This feat was demonstrated as he was slaying through hordes of undead legion through his swordsmanship and wits as Nikolai witness the slaughter with his eyes. A testament of his strength. '''Master Swordsman: '''Argul is a master swordsman, capable to easily cut through hordes of demons with a single strike from his sword, Rakshir. According to Nikolai, His swordsmanship is perhaps equal to Sirzech Lucifer's Knight, Okita Souji or more. A testament of his skill. '''Replication: '''Argul has also shown to have the ability to many duplicates of several of himself and his horse which copy same presence and immense speed as him. '''Perceptive Combatant: '''Due to his long years of battle experience, Argul is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. '''Immense Speed: '''Argul possesses immense speed and mobility, while riding on his steed, Argul moves at an incredibly god-like speeds. Equipment: TBA Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Argul's appearance and personality are based off from the Skull Knight in Berserk. * Argul's abilities are based from the Skull Knight in Berserk. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:The Unsung Heroes